College Rumble
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Fic de Fichas/SasuNaru/High School. Aleatoriedades do dia a dia escolar de ninjas, bom, não tão ninjas no momento. Sempre estamos tentado controlar as maluquices, mas sempre tem um Naruto para estragar... Escolhidos on
1. Inscrição

**Pequeno Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Kishimoto, indiscutívelmente, até que forçadamente seja dado o direito de herança à Hajime Kirane-chan, em breve contestarão isso em revistas e jornais e...**

**Naruto:** CALADA

**Kirane: **Ahm... Me deixa sonhar!

Bom, como podem ver, eu começarei mais uma fic, mas diferente de outras, dessa vez tem uns dois ou três capítulos adiantados antes de começar a postar, assim sempre vou estar em data! Banzai!

Certo. Essa fic é um **High School **(colegial) que envolve assuntos shoujo, ou seja, é uma espécie de comédia romântica? Sei lá, deduzam. De qualquer forma, envolverá **Yaoi** (Boys love, homossexualismo, shounen-ai, enfim) e **Incesto** (amor entre primos, o que de fato não era mais incesto, né? Eu nem lembro mais, enfim).

Os casais envolverão **SasuNaru, NejiHina, GaaLee,** **ShikaTema **(completa e total certeza) e os outros vocêm fiquem à vontade de dar sugestões.

Os personagens principais são, indíscutivelmente: Naruto, Tenten e Shikamaru. Se quiserem, mandem algumas fichas elaboradas por vocês com personagens OC. Que não interfiram no enredo, por favor.

Os personagens tem 15 anos. Neji, Tenten, Lee e os mais velhos, em geral, tem 16. Não vai ser ficha de par (Talvez, serei crítica), mas com suas ligações com os personagens e tal. Vou aceitar, no máximo, umas 8 fichas, então sejam bem criativas (os)!

Ficha

**Nome:** nome do personagem, duh.

**Idade:** quer um comentário?

**Aparência:** descrevam bem a aparência de seus personagens, porque de fato eu tenho que me basear em algo concreto para fazer as descrições na fic! SEJAM DESCRITIVOS POR FAVOR

**Personalidade:** descrevam a personalidade do personagem pormenorizada, ou seja, beeem detalhista, com temperamentos, inclinações, preferências sexuais (yaoi, yuri, hetero, eu vou aceitar desde que seja pertinente), gostos sexuais (quer dizer, se gosta de ver yaoi, yuri, se gosta de ler hentai, se gosta de bater uma... opa, não posso falar isso).

**Gostos e Desgostos:** tudo o que o personagem gosta e não gosta de sua vida, se acha que sua vida é uma grande merda ou se está tudo nas nuvens. Matéria escolar favorita, professor favorito (nota: Os professores são os jounins e o Yamato, também tem os três Sannins e, ocasionalmente, alguns akatsukis). Sejam bem criativos!

**Ligações:** com quem ele tem amizade? Mora perto de alguém? Gostaria de estar na classe de quem? tem alguma quedinha por algum personagem? Se tiver sorte eu posso até fazer um par com sua/seu personagem, desde que não comprometa os casais definitivos.

**Manias:** rói unha? Passa muito a mão no cabelo? Anda com as mãos no bolso? Encara indriscretamente? Estala a língua, range os dentes ou fala dormindo? Bom, não citem essas apenas, por favor, mas se for algo do gênero podem falar, é importante saber (Tipo a mania do Naruto de falar Dattebayo e sorrir, fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça quando está pensativo, aperta os punhos quando está com raiva e... Desculpem, me empolguei).

**Família: **ou filiação, para quem preferir, é só colocar o nome dos pais do personagem, para eu ter alguma referência se for chamado de castigo ou algo assim! Ah, se tiver irmãos também pode colocar aqui.

**Clube Extracurricular:** bom, aqui você coloca o clube que gostaria de participar. Tem a lista de clubes abaixo da ficha, junto com os personagens que integram os mesmos.

**Instalação:** se mora no alojamento do colégio ou em sua própria casa.

**Incentivo:** O casal favorito da personagem, a quem ela vai apoiar e fazer com que dê certo.

**Notas Finais: **Acrescente algo interessante. Se tem cachorro, ou luta artes marciais, ou pratica algum esporte, enfim.

Só assim já está bom. Fiquem à vontade para mandar as fichas, tanto meninos quanto meninas. Assim que eu postar as fichas escolhidas, junto com o capítulo 1, eu vou apagar este capítulo, para não ficar um saco de ocupar espaço inútil na fic. Segue a lista de clubes.

**Clubes Extracurriculares de Konoha Daigakkoo** (que nome extremamente... clichê, bom, não pensei em nada melhor, se quiserem dar sugestões para nome da escola fiquem à vontade)

**Clube de Teatro: **Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Kankurou, Naruto. Basicamente, um clube expressionista. Eles se enquadram na categoria "Alegres e Comunicativos", menos Hinata, que só quer aprender a se expor melhor. Liderados por Anko e.

**Clube de Judô:** Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura, Suigetsu, Juugo. Meninos fortes e lindos se agarrando? Bom, eles são todos competitivos. Tenten gosta muito de artes marciais, já Sakura está lá só para babar em Sasuke com seu tórax perfeito à mostra (como se nós já não o víssemos demais no Shippuuden). Liderados por Gai.

**Clube de Kendô:** Neji, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Tayuya. A elite pratica Kendo com perfeição. Neji seria o senpai e o melhor da turma, seguido de Sasuke. Todos são sérios e praticam em silêncio, menos Lee que vive gritando "Osu" e "Gai-sensei" e "Fogo da Juventude" e... Ok, vocês entenderam. Liderados por Kakashi.

**Clube do Chá:** Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasame, Temari. Em suma, um clube bem calmo, feminino, mas também há garotos com interesse nas atividades. Todos se reúnem para praticar a confecção do chá e fazem várias cerimônias do chá, sempre livres para convidar amigos. As vezes são chamados para atuar em eventos do colégio. De todos, a mais aplicada é Sasame, que é a mais nova no colégio também. Liderados por Kurenai.

**Clube de Arranjos Florais: **Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Sasame, Naruto. Bom, é também um clube bem feminino... Mas por causa de uma aposta, nosso querido Uke foi forçado à ingressar o clube de ikebana. Ino é a melhor, seguida de perto por Sakura, ambas rivais eternas, ou seja lá o que isso for. Liderados por Konan.

**Clube de Arco e Flecha: **Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Kankurou, Sasame. Esse clube é honrado por ser o melhor da região e são chamados ocasionalmente para competições estaduais. Gaara se destaca. Naruto está toda hora tentando entrar no clube, mas como isso "desviaria a atenção profissional de Sasuke nas atividades", Sakura faz de tudo para impedir. Liderados por Yamato.

Waa, consegui, terminei de escrever tudo. Então, mandem as fichas rapidinho para que eu possa escrever rapidinho e que você se satisfaçam rapidinho!

Beijinhos, até.


	2. Escolhidos

**Disclaimer: Maldição, se eu desejar que o kishimoto morra agora para eu usurpar os créditos de Naruto, a série vai acabar e não vai ter final... Mas pensando bem, assim eu poderia terminar com Yaoi e... MOOOORRRA KISHYYY!! (Brincadeira, viu, tio?)**

Waay, recebi algumas reviews. Ainda não lota 8 vagas ou quase isso, mas tem alguns personagens que eu tenho absoluta certeza de que vou usar. Mais porque, ou, gostei da descrição da aparência ou, achei muito criativa. Alguns conseguiram o privilégio de ter seus casais atendidos então, parabéns a quem conseguiu. Os escolhidos, por hora, são:

**Akaime no Yuki (DarkAngel16694)**: Waah um menininho afeminado bacaninha! Vai ser muito importante para essa fic, uma vez que eu preciso dele para ser o chodó do Akimoto-sama (você vai entender com o tempo). Dessa forma, você conseguiu o privilégio de ser o par romântico de Itachi. Parabéns, sortuda (do caralho).

**Haru Harashime ():** Adorei a idéia de uma menina de olhos prateados. Sei lá, é meio místico (?). Bom, com a Tsunade não dá porque, afinal, ela é velha e a Haru é de menor, então não rola. Mas com a Sakura pode ser, se quiser, eu posso fazer casal com ela. Fique a vontade para escolher e... Ah, sim, a Tsunade vai ser muito legal com ela quando... Bom, quando não der certo. A Haru-chan vai ser MUITO precisa na fic, plz plz, eu amei a personalidade dela e a ficha ficou criativa, parabéns.

**Okazaki Risa (Nara Nick):** Bom, ela com certeza vai aparecer para se ver como o nosso recurso sexual/Samantha Jones (Sex and the City) da fic. Mesmo que eu não possa, infelizmente, te colocar com o Sasori (Em questão do yaoi SasoDei que vai se desenvolver) e com o Itachi (que será domado pelo Yuki-kun) então, se quiser, eu te colocaria com o Pein-sama com prazer. Quer ele? (Eu pegaria se fosse você ¬).

**Azu Cristopher (Azmaria-chan): **Kyakyakyaah consegui mais uma inimiga da Sakura. É o seguinte: A Sakura vai aprontar MUITA coisa com o pobre do Naru-chan, inclusive os meus personagens vão socar ela até morrer (u.u). Você pode até ser amiga do Naru-chan, mas não pegue muita intimidade. Afinal, temos que admitir que ele tem a felicidade ao lado do marreco-emo-suke. Infelizmente. Mentira, eu amo yaoi, tô feliz com isso! Enfim, o seu par romântico que foi sugerido (Kakashi) vai ser parte de um KakaIru, então será que dá pra escolher alguém mais alcançe, porque, tipo, mesmo que eu quisesse colocar a Azu e o Kakashi, ia ser pedofilia. Pense com carinho :X.

Bom, fora esses personagens extras, eu gostaria de incluir dois personagens. Não vou colocar fichas aqui, mas vou dar um resumo de suas posições social na escola.

**Awarase Chiba: **Indiferente ao mundo, calma, um típico alien do mundo, tipo o Karasuma do School Rumble. Cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos, olhos azul petróleo. Será par romântico do Sai, por favor (gota). Só abre a boca para falar extremos: Ou a merda total, ou a coisa mais inteligente do mundo.

**Ototona Akimoto:** Presidente do grêmio, está no seu último ano escolar e quer que Akaime no Yuki o substitua. É cobiçado por metade das garotas do colégio, metade dos garotos do colégio e respeitado pelo resto (exceto raros casos como personagens delinquentes). Tem cabelos loiros estilo Tono-sama do Ouran Host Club e olhos azul-metal. é meio sádico também.

Enfim, eu não terminei de selecionar os personagens, apenas peguei aqueles que eu amei demais da conta (?). Eu vou começar a escrever o capítulo a partir desses personagens (leiam com atenção essa parte), mas eu não parei as inscrições. Podem continuar a se inscrever, é claro, se quiserem.

Beijos, esperem o capítulo um e parabéns aos selecionados.


End file.
